hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5334 (6th January 2020)
Synopsis Darren is found by Nancy and is rushed to hospital where Misbah informs Nancy, Mandy and Jack that Darren should make a full recovery. Breda carries out her plan to frame Mercedes as Mercedes is arrested, but the police do not find the box as John Paul finds it first. Meanwhile, Sienna manages to trick Brody and Liberty into thinking that she is still unaware of their secret. Plot Breda tries to work out a way to escape as Nancy calls out for Darren, demanding that he signs the divorce papers. She calls his phone and is confused to hear it coming from the kitchen. Breda takes a button from Darren's jacket before making her escape. Nancy finds Darren on the floor in the kitchen as Breda sneaks out of the door. Nancy calls for the police and an ambulance. John Paul finally meets Sylver again after 20 years. Sylver declines Mercedes's offer to stay for dinner. Mandy enters The Hutch to try find Darren and is furious to hear Nancy call out for her. However, she is horrified to find Darren on the floor and Nancy trying to stop the bleeding. Mandy searches for a first aid kit but finds that the CCTV wires have been cut. Breda quickly cleans her gloves, and is confronted by Goldie. Goldie tries to comfort Breda. Breda says that she has made a mistake, she has strayed from the path God left for her, but it's not too late to put things right. Goldie invites Breda to Mercedes's Christmas dinner and Breda accepts. Liberty is left confused by Sienna's outburst, but she returns and apologises. Sienna says that she wants to try the baby exercise again. Breda is insistent that they have Christmas at 26 Leigh Road as they always do. John Paul convinces the family to conga and they all head for the house, with John Paul staying behind. Misbah informs Mandy, Nancy and Jack that the operation was a success but there is a risk of brain damage - they won't know anymore until he wakes up. Jack thinks that Darren was attacked by the serial killer. Mandy thinks that Darren's attack was her fault. The McQueens return and Breda walks in with the police, telling Mercedes that she tried to stop them. D.S. Cohen arrests Mercedes for the murders of Carl Costello, Russ Owen, Glenn Donovan, Louis Loveday and Harry Thompson. Mercedes tries to protest her innocence. D.S. Cohen tells Mercedes that they received her bragging letter, matching the handwriting from last year, with her DNA all over it. Mandy tells Jack and Nancy about the threatening note. Jack tells Mandy that she isn't to blame. Nancy tries to comfort Mandy as Mandy worries that it may be the end of her and Darren's relationship. Nancy offers to stay out of Mandy's way, but Mandy says that she wants her best friend back. Nancy hugs her. They are delighted when Jack tells them that Darren is going to be fine - Darren's awake and asking for Mandy. Mandy asks for Nancy to accompany her. Mercedes says that she's being framed and thinks it's the same person who shot her. Nana blocks the way of the police and protests Mercedes's innocence. Goldie points out that it wasn't long since D.S. Cohen was trying to get Goldie sent down for Carl and Russ's murders, and insults D.S. Cohen. D.S. Cohen points out that Mercedes has a motive for all the murders and that everyone who has crossed Mercedes has met a nasty fate. D.S. Cohen says that they should have locked Mercedes up for Russ's murder when they had the chance, as they could have saved many other lives. An officer informs D.S. Cohen of Darren's stabbing. Bobby tries to stop Mercedes from leaving but Mercedes tells him that the police have made a mistake. Sylver and Grace are shocked to see Mercedes being arrested on suspicion of being the serial killer. Breda enjoys seeing Sylver not believing Mercedes and D.S. Cohen demanding that the flat is searched. Liberty admits her worry for losing the baby. Sienna says that she's grateful for what Liberty is doing, but knows something is wrong. Sienna admits that she sometimes doesn't feel like the baby is her baby as Liberty is carrying the baby. Sienna says that she thinks Liberty and Brody are also hiding something from her. Brody says nothing. Darren tells Mandy how much he loves her and tells them all that the painkillers he has been given are amazing. Jack tells him that the police want to question Darren. Darren says that he didn't see his attacker. Mandy asks Nancy to stay with Darren. Darren thanks Nancy, and Nancy admits that she was there asking him to sign the divorce papers, but felt like she had been kicked in the stomach as she felt worried that Mandy would lose him like she did. He asks for and signs the divorce papers. Bobby worries that Mercedes may not be released but John Paul assures him otherwise. John Paul gives him a present - John Paul's "lucky guardian lion", a gift from the students at the school that he worked at in Singapore. Bobby tells John Paul what the statue resembles. D.S. Cohen asks one of the forensic scientists to check under the floorboards - there's nothing there. In the bathrooms of The Dog in the Pond, John Paul takes a box out of a bag, and finds buttons from Breda's victims' shirts, as well as the chisel used to stab Harry, along with some of Mercedes's hair. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Matthew-Jesus McQueen - Matthew Clohessy *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *DS Cohen - Ariana Fraval Music None Notes *A police officer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Quotes Goldie McQueen (to D.S. Cohen): "I have seen better police officers in The Simpsons, mate." Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020